1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a playback apparatus, a playback method and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Playback apparatus of music data such as a cellular phone and a portable music playback device are widely used today. Further, playback apparatus are increasingly equipped with a touch pad or a touch panel for detecting the movement of a user's finger.
For example, a playback apparatus with a touch pad detects the pressure of a finger on the touch pad and plays back music data corresponding to the pressed position of the touch pad. Likewise, a playback apparatus with a touch panel detects the pressure of a finger on the touch panel and plays back music data corresponding to the pressed position of the touch panel. Those playback apparatus play back music data that corresponds to the barycentric position of the pressure by a finger, for example. A technique of detecting the pressure by a finger or a contact area with a finger is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-345209, for example.